C O R E D : The staff of the Biostastics Core will be responsible for providing biostatistical support to the research related to therapeutic response and recurrence of this program. The Biostatistical Core is under the supervision of Dr. Timothy D. Johnson of the Biostatistics Department in the University of Michigan School of Public Health. The core provides assistance in the design, analysis and interpretation of preclinical and clinical experiments of the program project. Core personnel will interact with project investigators to ensure that appropriate designs and methods of analysis are used. Design issues involve selection of dose, randomization, timing of measurements, number of animals or patients. For analysis of data, the core will ensure that efficient methods are used. Standard graphical, group comparison and correlation methods of analysis will be used for initial investigation of the experimental data. Mixed model methods will be used for efficient use of the data in experiments involving repeated measures. Core personnel are experienced in the design and analysis of both animal and clinical data. This will ensure that all data will be collected efficiently and analyzed appropriately. Although these tasks are distinct from thise described in Core C, a close interaction between Cores D and C will be maintained so that data analysis of overiapping experiments can be analyzed in an efficient and productive manner. Similarly Core B will serve as a source of a majority of imaging data for subsequent analysis using statistical modeling and thus close interaction with this Core will also be key to the success of the program. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Overall, this Core will provide the basis for determining the efficacy of new combinations of moleculariy targeted therapies for the treatment of malignant brain tumors. In addition, imaging biomarkers for early assessment of treatment response will be identified and validated which will lead to individualization of patient treatment.